enemies_of_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
US Chamber of Commerce
Note: Some of these guys might be former members or just fund the group but not be in it. My sources come from different dates. The USCC is hush-hush on its membership so I did the best I could. Funders and Friends of the US Chamber of Commerce: Funders: 3M, Aetna, AFLAC, American Electrical Power, Capital One, Cummins, CVS Caremark, Deere & Company, Dominion Resources, Dow Chemical, Ebay, Exelon, Metlife, Microsoft, Noble Energy, Prudential Financial, Qualcomm, Union Pacific, Wellpoint, Yum! Brands, Intel, Merck, PepsiCo, and Reynolds American, FedEx, Sam's Club, Goldman Sachs, Chevron Texaco, Aegon, the News Corporation, A.I.G., Alcoa Inc. Siemens Corporation. Known members include: JP Morgan, Charles Schwab, Edward Jones, UnitedHealth Group, Wellpoint, Cigna, Aetna, Hewlett Packard, IBM, Accenture. More friends and funders of the Chamber include: AT&T, Caterpillar, Deere, 3M, United Technologies, Motorola, Thompson West, Citigroup, Intel, Microsoft, GM, Google (since Motorola is involved, and they are the parent of Motorola, I think we can figure they have something to do with this too), IBM, Deere, Inc., Xerox, Accenture, Pfizer, Bank of America, Citigroup, Bank of New York Mellon, Wells Fargo, and Capital One. Four more members have been identified: Wal-Mart, Daimler Chrysler, Merck, and Union Pacific railroad. The American Trucking Association has been tied to the US Chamber of Commerce as its CEO is the Chair President of the US Chamber of Commerce. Board Las Vegas Sands Corp. Sempra Energy United Parcel Service Abbott Silgan Holdings Inc. The Robertson Foundation AGL Resources Inc. Amadeus North America APi Group, Inc. Quam-Nichols Company, Inc. Great Western Lodging Schneider National, Inc. Schnitzer Steel Industries, Inc. Edward Jones Celgene Corporation ConocoPhillips Automobile Club of Southern California The Latino Coalition LORD Corporation Mendenhall & Associates Steptoe & Johnson PLLC Select Milk Producers, Inc. Mesa Capital Partners, LLC PERMAC Industries Bay Electric Co., Inc. Wood Stieper Capital Group International Business Machines OneAmerica Financial Partners, Inc. DDB Worldwide Communications Group, Inc. American Beverage Association Ace Hardware Corporation Front Street Advisors, Ltd. Blue Rock Companies Health Care Service Corporation WPGlimcher NCI Building Systems, Inc. AT&T, Inc. Pool Corporation Pfizer, Inc. DHL Citadel LLC CUNA Mutual Group The Cynosure Group Associates International, Inc. Alliance Resource Partners, L.P. 3M Phillips 66 CONSOL Energy, Inc. Anthem, Inc. AGCO Corporation Steward Health Care System LLC Clark Robinson Capital DonahueFavret Contractors Holding Compan BNSF Railway Company Ruan Transportation Management Systems BTC Financial Corporation Ruan, Incorporated FedEx Freight Brambles Limited Emergent BioSolutions Inc. State Farm Insurance Companies Xerox Corporation CNL Financial Group Black Hills Corporation Fluor Corporation Indiana University Health FORD Motor Company Ryder System, Inc. AEGON N.V. Odney Florida Power & Light Company Leading Authorities, Inc. Telcom Ventures, L.L.C. Union Pacific Corporation The Laclede Group The Fuller Company SSA Consultants World Pac Paper, LLC Altria Client Services Deere & Company American Air Liquide Holdings, Inc. Yancey Bros. Co. E&E Enterprises Global, Inc. Caterpillar Inc. DryStone Capital LLC Norfolk Southern Corporation CNH Industrial N.V Ludlum Measurements, Inc The Bay Cast Companies The H.L. Turner Group Inc. NuScale Power LLC Deloitte & Touche LLP Indigo Partners, LLC Amway Sanofi US Services Inc. Melaleuca, Inc. BMO Financial Group LTM Enterprises PGi International Merchants, LLC Caesars Entertainment Corporation Argo Group International Holdings Ltd Allstate Insurance Company Alpha Technologies, Inc. Southern Company The Dow Chemical Company The Travelers Companies, Inc. Travelers Institute Atlantic Council KU Early Learning Programs Knowledge Universe Comanche Lumber Co., Inc. Sunrise Senior Living, Inc. Source: https://www.uschamber.com/about-us/board-directors US Chamber Foundation (Board) CliftonLarsonAllen LLP State Farm Insurance Companies Bridgepoint Education Office Depot Foundation Source: https://www.uschamberfoundation.org/about-icw/board-of-directors